Aimon
Biography Theo was born to a set of lowborn parents within House Corren. As all lowborn children are, he was tested from infancy as to determine how to make the best of use of of him. It was decided by age 9 he would be taken out of general education and privately instructed while being trained to become a member of House Corren's secret service. He was put through the excruciating training program until age 16 when he was assigned to Emilia Corren as her shadow. Though by her twisted understanding this meant he was her new plaything, being the 15th grandchild she had no real Chance at becoming the next head so one would assume a body guard assignment to be redundant. However it was not her bloodline that made her the target of people's ill intentions, it was her own sociopathic tendencies and volatile behavior that brought the ire of others. So much so it was suspected the attempts on her life were made from within the family, she had already gone through several shadows before receiving Theo. Finally having a shadow around her age she almost treated Theo as though they were a couple, often clinging to him and even demanding he assist her in undressing despite the slew of servants she had at her disposal. However no matter how sweetly she treated him when happy she would just as quickly beat him ferociously to relieve her stress or anger only to then beacon him to hold her and read as they often did. Theo had no say in any of it and simply obeyed as he was taught to do, his only aspiration to serve House Corren admirably. This went on for years until an especially violent and public attempt on Emilia's life took place at their annual fashion show. It ended with failure as to everyone's surprise as Theo almost died in the process of shielding her from gunfire and a small explosive charge. When he awoke in the hospital he was greeted to Emelia's enraged demeanor and was berated for ruining her dress as it had been permanently stained by his blood. After her tirade she swatted him across the face and stormed out. In this instant Theo snapped, perhaps the brainwashing never fully sunk in, or he was so traumatized as a person he could no longer bear the stress, or perhaps....he was simply awake. For the first time in his life he was struck by how meaningless his role truly was, had he died he would has simply been disposed of and replaced with no mourning or ceremony as in the end he was just a shadow. Realizing this he came to the conclusion he wanted a better life for himself and hatched a plan. Late that night he escaped the hospital and went to the bank where he had usually made Emilia's deposits for her. He withdrew enough money for a shuttle ticket and some cheap clothing not wanting anything from her beyond his freedom. Ditching his unifrom he chand into some worn, baggy clothes and made for the nearby shuttle station and wrote the name "Aimon" on his passport. He then bought a cheap ticket to Endis Prime and the rest is truly history. Appearance Aimon is at first glance imposing, his youthful and sharp Firaxi features are punctuated by a scar across the bridge of his nose and one trailing from his cheek to his neck. His physique though lean is well defined by the chiseled and well maintained muscle mass he sports. His jet black hair drapes across his shoulders when not braided back into a high ponytail, it often drapes in front of his deep hazel eyes causing mild irritation. Often brushing it back behind his long pointy ears which he had modified at the behest of Emilia Corren. Her vile memory permanently etched into his skin in black ink as thick bands are visible around his wrists and ankles, the final band around his neck, a cute bow designed along the left side making it seem as though he has a ribbon tied around his neck. Category:Characters